


la lupa

by unhappy_matt



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Literary References, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Staring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_matt/pseuds/unhappy_matt
Summary: Forse Elio gli dirà qualcosa.Ed è questo, Oliver capisce, è questo che lo tiene ancorato dove si trova come il peso di un macigno. Non può andarsene, finché resiste il barlume tremante della possibilità che Elio gli parli.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	la lupa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [she-wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683756) by [unhappy_matt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_matt/pseuds/unhappy_matt)



> Dedicato ad alcune persone importanti della mia vita. 
> 
> It's not much, but this is for you.

La calura del pomeriggio brucia. Si imprime sulla pelle come una coperta umida, mordendo la schiena e la nuca.

Oliver cambia posizione sul bordo di pietra della vasca, piegando le gambe distese e portando i piedi nell’acqua fredda. Per un istante, chiude gli occhi dietro le lenti degli occhiali da sole.

Ronzio assordante di cicale. È un suono che già conosce, ma qui, nella quiete assoluta, sembra inghiottire e soffocare ogni cosa. La grande casa dei Perlman alle sue spalle è silenziosa, addormentata; il professore e sua moglie si sono ritirati e non riemergeranno prima che faccia un po’ più fresco.

Un tonfo nell’acqua gli fa riaprire gli occhi. Oliver si scherma con la mano, seguendo la forma chiara e sottile di Elio che nuota avanti e indietro con bracciate rapide, taglienti.

Oliver sfiora i fogli che tiene in grembo, lisciando col pollice il bordo delle pagine. Il verde della natura circostante si riflette nel verde dello specchio d’acqua con un riverbero ipnotico. L’odore di fiori e di frutti maturi è dolciastro; si appende e s’imprime nelle sue narici. Oliver lo respira di notte, quando non riesce a dormire. È l’aroma che gli tiene compagnia nelle prime ore dell’alba, quando a volte si alza per scrivere nella sua stanza prestata. La stanza che è accanto alla stanza di Elio.

Oliver rilegge l’ultima riga che ha appena scritto e la cancella.

Elio arriva a toccare una delle estremità e si tira su con un colpo di reni, inarcando la schiena. La luce si aggrappa ai suoi capelli scuri che spruzzano piccole gocce d’acqua. Si siede, ondeggiando i piedi. La sua pelle assomiglia al marmo levigato delle statue.

Non guarda mai nella direzione di Oliver. È arrivato poco dopo di lui, marciando attraverso il prato, degnando Oliver soltanto di un mezzo saluto borbottato. Ha sbattuto sul tavolo lì accanto una pila di libri e il suo zaino e poi si è messo a nuotare, ormai quasi da mezz’ora.

Vicino e lontano.

Oliver posa i propri appunti svogliati. Le lettere s’incrociano e si sovrappongono, prendendosi gioco dei suoi tentativi di mettere in ordine i pensieri. È distratto, quasi stanco, malgrado l’andamento lento e rilassato di queste giornate.

Se volesse concentrarsi sul serio, potrebbe tornare in camera. Una piccola voce vagamente stizzita, leggermente dispettosa, gli punge la nuca sussurrando che ha scelto quel posto per primo e che non ha nessun dovere di andarsene. E che Elio non è obbligato a fare conversazione con lui, ma un padrone di casa cortese _potrebbe_ farlo…

Elio si tuffa di nuovo – si lascia cadere, più che tuffarsi, crollando di peso sul ventre come un cadavere, e per qualche secondo affonda tra le piccole onde increspate. Oliver segue i colori spezzettati del suo corpo sotto il pelo dell’acqua. Osserva il silenzio che segue, immaginando lo sforzo del respiro trattenuto nel petto di Elio.

Elio riemerge, ansimando.

Oliver distoglie lo sguardo. Cerca a tentoni il libro che ha posato di fianco a sé e lo apre, reggendolo dritto in modo che la copertina possa essere visibile.

È un libro che ha preso in prestito dalla biblioteca del professore, una raccolta di novelle di Giovanni Verga. _“Vita dei campi”_. Perlman gli ha detto che i ragazzi italiani spesso studiano le opere di Verga a scuola. Oliver lo conosce, un po’, ma non ricorda molto. L’italiano di Verga non è sempre facile, e Oliver riprende a leggere lentamente, ricorrendo di tanto in tanto al dizionario che ha portato con sé in valigia.

Forse Elio gli chiederà di che cosa si tratta.

Elio non gli chiede niente. Dopo aver raggiunto il bordo opposto della piscina, sale scuotendo la testa come un cucciolo infangato, e si sdraia sul prato a pancia in su, direttamente sull’erba, coprendosi il viso con un braccio.

Ha le ginocchia piegate, le cosce mollemente divaricate. Oliver scorge uno spicchio del suo petto; i capezzoli bruni contro la pelle chiara striata di bagnato; la sottile peluria scura sotto le ascelle.

Elio si solleva sui gomiti, rivolgendo il viso verso il cielo. La sua gola piegata all’indietro potrebbe essere uno scudo o una resa.

I polpastrelli di Oliver premono sull’angolo della pagina quasi abbastanza forte da strappare la carta.

Forse Elio gli dirà qualcosa. Potrebbe non rivolgergli la parola per tutto il pomeriggio, per tutto il tempo che trascorreranno insieme qui nel giardino; ma forse lo farà. Ed è questo, Oliver capisce, è questo che lo tiene ancorato dove si trova come il peso di un macigno. Non può andarsene, finché resiste il barlume tremante della possibilità che Elio gli parli.

Una folata d’aria calda arriva di sbieco. Prima che Oliver abbia il tempo di reagire, la brezza solleva le pagine dei suoi appunti, che si alzano in aria con piccoli sbuffi ondeggianti, e le spinge verso l’acqua.

_“Shit.”_ Oliver impreca tra i denti, balzando in piedi e allungando le braccia per tentare di recuperare quanti più fogli possibile. Si sporge verso l’acqua e riesce ad afferrare due pagine prima che cadano; una è già diventata una traballante zattera che si avvia verso il centro della vasca, s’inzuppa e sparisce. Un’altra è arrotolata nel prato, qualche passo più in là.

“Tieni.”

Oliver trasale alla parola pronunciata seccamente in italiano, come in risposta a un tocco sulla spalla. Solleva lo sguardo; Elio, in piedi accanto a lui, gli porge un altro dei fogli. Il suo braccio slanciato, allungato nello spazio fra loro, svela il percorso tracciato dalle vene azzurro-verde sotto la pelle.

Una lama di luce investe lo sguardo affilato di Elio, le iridi screziate di verde e di oro sotto le ciglia lunghe e scure.

“Grazie”, risponde Oliver in italiano, piano, rispecchiando istintivamente e con cautela la lingua usata dall’altro. Non è gentile l’espressione di Elio, non sono gentili i suoi modi; ma è gentile il gesto, l’aver ritrovato qualcosa di importante per Oliver.

Oliver solleva la mano. Le loro dita non si sfiorano; per un istante, stringono due lati della pagina vergata dalla grafia di Oliver. La pagina è asciutta, ad eccezione di un solo angolo che si è bagnato; comunque, è salvabile.

Elio non sorride; ma lascia andare il foglio, che rimane stretto nella mano di Oliver, e fa un piccolo cenno con il mento.

“Grazie”, ripete Oliver, raddrizzando le spalle. Lentamente, rimette a posto i suoi appunti. Elio si ritrae, con un istante di ritardo, con quello che potrebbe essere un momento di esitazione. Il suo corpo si muove nell’aria calda come a rallentatore.

Il suo sguardo saetta verso il volto di Oliver – la lingua passa sulle labbra socchiuse – poi Elio si volta, si allontana, ritorna verso la vasca.

Il vento sopra di loro soffia di nuovo, scuotendo delicatamente le cime degli alberi.

Oliver resta in piedi, con i fogli stretti fra le mani. Il cuore gli rimbalza in gola come un tamburo percosso con tutta la forza. Si morde la lingua, abbassando lo sguardo, e dà un piccolo calcio a un mucchietto di terra.

Elio non può più vederlo, con la testa di nuovo sott’acqua.

Oliver alza il mento, e libera un sorriso contro il sole caldo.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrivo in questo fandom in ritardo di tre anni e finalmente mi tuffo sulla possibilità di esprimere tutta la mia passione maniacale per i dettagli e i riferimenti letterari un po' pretenziosi. D E T A I L S P O R N. 
> 
> Ho inoltre voluto afferrare l'opportunità di scrivere, per una volta, esclusivamente nella mia madrelingua. Scrivo quasi sempre in inglese per poter pubblicare qui su ao3 e raggiungere un pubblico più ampio, e lo faccio con piacere usando tutta la capacità che ho; ma c'è qualcosa di particolarmente intimo e di confortante nel ritornare a usare la mia prima lingua. 
> 
> Se Elio e Oliver vi hanno ferito e vi sono rimasti impressi come hanno fatto con me, e se ne avete voglia, lasciatemi sapere che ne pensate. ^^


End file.
